


Weddings and wars (II)

by Fae



Category: I Medici | Medici: The Magnficent (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Fluff, Gen, Swords
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/pseuds/Fae
Summary: "Che cos'è?" domanda con voce curiosa, sciogliendosi dalla stretta di Giuliano."Il mio regalo di nozze."





	Weddings and wars (II)

**Author's Note:**

> \- seconda parte di W&W (la prima è [qui](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279689)), che ho diviso in due one shot invece di due capitoli come avevo fatto inizialmente, così da mantenere solo la prima all'interno della [serie](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1317692) dedicata ai bb!Medici e avere questa per conto proprio.  
> \- è evidente che oltre ad avere un problema brutto con i Medici in generale ho un problema brutto con i Medici e le armi visto che è tipo la terza settimana di fila che scrivo cose che hanno a che fare con spade vere o finte che siano. La cosa divertente è che non so un tubo di spade o di armi rinascimentali in genere, e infatti anche qui mi sono tenuta sul vago (more on this later). La cosa ancora più divertente è che nelle mie intenzioni non è nemmeno l'ultima volta. #staytuned  
> \- titolo da una canzone mai sentita prima di un certo *controlla* Will Varley  
> \- prompt: parità (COWT #9, sesta settimana @ [LDF](https://www.landedifandom.net/))

"Se continui a tenerlo addosso, consumerai quel vestito prima ancora che inizi la cerimonia."

Bianca alza gli occhi al cielo, e uno sbuffo esasperato le sfugge dalle labbra. Si è sentita rivolgere lo stesso rimprovero da almeno tre persone diverse, negli ultimi giorni, ed è fermamente intenzionata a ignorarlo come ha ignorato tutti gli altri. Continua ad ammirarsi nello specchio, invece, facendo ondeggiare per l'ennesima volta la gonna del suo abito da sposa e assicurandosi di far frusciare la stoffa scarlatta il più possibile soltanto per far dispetto al suo interlocutore.

Solo quando sente i suoi passi farsi avanti nella stanza e fermarsi poco dietro di lei - senza nemmeno aver atteso il suo permesso, ma oggi è disposta a perdonare persino questo - si decide a degnarlo d'attenzione, ostentando un'aria di sufficienza che non riesce in alcun modo a nascondere l'espressione raggiante del suo viso. "E dimmi, fratello" lo interroga, lisciandosi ancora un poco l'abito addosso e poi voltandosi finalmente a guardarlo. "Da quando ti intendi di vestiti da donna?"

Lui solleva il mento e incrocia le braccia al petto. "Forse non so come si mettono, ma so per certo come si tolgono" ribatte con voce suadente.

"Ti prego, risparmia la tua abilità per la camera da letto di qualcun'altra e tienila fuori dalla mia."

Giuliano cede e le rivolge il sorriso col quale riesce a farsi sospirare dietro da almeno metà delle damigelle di Firenze - quella metà, ovviamente, che non passa il suo tempo a sospirare dietro a quello di Lorenzo. "Come preferisci" acconsente, e quando le porge la mano Bianca la accetta ridendo, facendosi portare in un passo di danza che la conduce dritta tra le sue braccia. Per tutta risposta gli getta le proprie al collo senza esitare, incurante del fatto che il suo vestito possa rimediare più pieghe di quelle che già ha. "Sei felice?" le sussurra lui.

Il calore della sua mano sulla schiena la distrae per un attimo dalla sua domanda, riportandola con la mente davanti al letto di morte di suo padre, quando si è nascosta nell'abbraccio di Giuliano non per condividere la propria gioia ma per cercare conforto da un dolore che non aveva mai provato prima. E' solo un attimo, però, un'ombra che passa subito così come è arrivata, lasciandosi dietro solo il rimpianto di non essere tutti insieme in un momento tanto importante.

"Così tanto" risponde in un soffio, la voce piena d'emozione "che non ho le parole per esprimerlo."

Lo sguardo le cade per caso sul proprio letto, e nota d'improvviso la presenza di un oggetto che fino a poco prima non era lì: una scatola di legno intagliato, piatta e lunga, che spicca con la sua sagoma scura tra i colori vivaci delle coperte. Non sa immaginare cosa contenga, ma non c'è dubbio su chi possa averla portata.

"Che cos'è?" domanda con voce curiosa, sciogliendosi dalla stretta di Giuliano.

"Il mio regalo di nozze."

Bianca, evidentemente, non riesce a nascondere il suo stupore come vorrebbe, perchè ora è Giuliano a ridere di lei, rivolgendole uno sguardo per metà divertito e per metà insopportabilmente soddisfatto. Non pensa nemmeno a trovare qualcosa di adatto da dire: si getta a sedere sul materasso e solleva il coperchio con una trepidazione quasi infantile, dimentica di tutto il resto.

Giuliano la imita, accomodandosi dal lato opposto.

"Quando eravamo bambini dicevi di volere una spada, ricordi?" le domanda, e la sua aria compiaciuta le strappa un'altra risata che le viene dritta dal cuore. Ma Bianca conosce suo fratello, sa leggere nella piega del suo sorriso e nelle inflessioni della sua voce, e vi coglie una nostalgia tenera, quasi commossa, per quei giorni tanto più semplici di questi. "E di voler sposare Guglielmo. Avevi già le idee fin troppo chiare."

Nella scatola, adagiato su un cuscino di velluto, c'è un pugnale dal manico intarsiato che reca il loro stemma di famiglia, la lama che cattura pigramente lo scintillio della luce. Ricorda una spada, ma non lo è: è più piccolo, come erano piccole le loro mani quando erano bambini che fingevano di essere adulti, quando le armi che impugnavano non erano in grado di far male a nessuno neanche volendo, e improvvisamente Bianca comprende perchè Giuliano lo abbia scelto. "Somiglia a quelle con cui giocavamo" dice, entusiasta, prendendolo in mano.

Lui annuisce. "Ed è più facile da nascondere. Nel caso ne avessi bisogno."

Bianca ride ancora, più quietamente. Sa che Giuliano non parla sul serio, che non avrebbe mai accettato di sapere Guglielmo accanto a lei se l'avesse creduto capace di farle del male; ma sa anche che non sono più bambini, che la stagione spensierata dei loro giochi non tornerà e la tregua tra le loro famiglie che questo matrimonio è riuscito a sancire non può cancellare d'improvviso anni di sospetti e di inimicizia. E nonostante questo, Giuliano è rimasto sempre dalla sua parte - anche quando nessun altro, nemmeno Lorenzo forse, lo sarebbe stato.

D'istinto lascia andare il pugnale e gli prende una mano. "Grazie" mormora, con una voce sottile che la fa sentire di nuovo la bambina che è stata. "Non solo per questo, ma per aver mantenuto il nostro segreto. Per esserti fidato di noi."

"Di te, sorella" precisa Giuliano, stringendole piano le dita. "E' di te che mi sono fidato."

Bianca lo guarda negli occhi, improvvisamente seria. "Allora credimi se ti dico che puoi fidarti anche di lui."

Giuliano prende un respiro e ricambia il suo sguardo. "Farò del mio meglio" promette. Si alza di nuovo in piedi, la mano di Bianca ancora stretta nella sua, e si sofferma accanto al letto ancora per un istante. "Ma se non passerà ogni giorno della sua vita a renderti felice come ora, non è la tua spada quella che dovrà temere."

Bianca sorride e si sporge per rubargli un ultimo abbraccio, e la familiarità di quel contatto, la consapevolezza che il suo sostegno non verrà meno neanche ora che le loro vite stanno per cambiare così tanto, le scaldano il cuore più di quanto possano fare le sue parole. Giuliano si china a posarle un bacio in cima alla testa e lei gli sfiora con le labbra il dorso della mano, prima di aggrapparvisi per alzarsi a sua volta e poi, lentamente, lasciarla andare.

Un'espressione furba le compare sul viso mentre recupera il pugnale dal letto e lo brandisce come faceva durante i loro duelli, divertita dal rumore della lama che fende l'aria che li separa. Giuliano solleva le mani in segno di resa e fa un passo indietro. "Da quando scappi di fronte a un avversario?" lo prende in giro Bianca.

"Da quando sono _disarmato_ " protesta lui. "Forse ho dimenticato di spiegartelo, ma questo non è esattamente un duello leale."

"Stai diventando noioso come Lorenzo."

Giuliano si lascia sfuggire un verso oltraggiato. "Questa" si indigna, agitandole un dito davanti "è l'unica cosa che non avresti mai dovuto dirmi."

Bianca abbassa il pugnale e scuote la testa, ridendo più di prima, e Giuliano le volta drammaticamente le spalle e si avvia per uscire dalla stanza. Solo quando ha già un piede fuori dalla porta, ormai al sicuro, si affaccia da dietro lo stipite.

"Spero che le invitate al tuo ricevimento siano graziose, almeno. Potrei mostrare la mia abilità con i vestiti a qualcuna di loro."

"Fuori di qui."

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- EXCUSE ME MA ABBIAMO BISOGNO DI PIU' BIANCA E GIULIANO. Cioè, abbiamo bisogno di tutti e tre in generale, ma sia Giuliano e Lorenzo che Lorenzo e Bianca hanno un rapporto più sviluppato nella serie e un sacco di scene pucci, e loro invece interagiscono così POCO, e io ne soffro perchè secondo me insieme - in qualsiasi modo vogliate intenderli - sono bellissimi e sassy da morire e anche un sacco protettivi l'uno con l'altra (vogliamo parlare di Giuliano che sa di Bianca e Guglielmo ma non dice niente, e di Bianca che è la prima che si accorge di Giuliano quando torna malconcio dopo che Francesco l'ha fatto pestare? #BBS). A differenza della prima parte questa è nata in modo totalmente inaspettato sulla base del prompt del COWT, e scriverli mi è piaciuto tantissimo <3  
> \- ho cercato per mari e monti e bacheche di Pinterest ed e-commerce di armi dall'aria losca un pugnale che potesse somigliare a quello che avevo in mente e darmi un'idea di come descriverlo, ma erano tutti o troppo semplici o troppo arzigogolati o palesemente finti, e alla fine ho flippato tutto e, come dicevo all'inizio, sono rimasta sul vago (...sì, avrei potuto riguardare la 2x08 dove i pugnali non mancano ma NO NON NE HO AVUTO IL CORAGGIO OKAY *scappa in lacrime*). [Questo](http://www.antiqueweaponstore.com/Magnificent%20Jeweled%20Medici%20Dagger.htm) però mi ha colpito un sacco e mi ha dato l'idea di metterci lo stemma di famiglia, se non fosse che è di quattro secoli dopo e ha un po' troppi fronzoli e non so, non mi sembrava né da Giuliano né da Bianca. Oltretutto quello che immagino io ha la lama un poco più larga e più lunga, perchè l'idea è proprio che somigli a uno di quegli spadini di legno con cui giocano i bimbi (tecnicamente potrebbe essere quasi una [daga](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daga_\(arma\))? Una sorta di via di mezzo?). Ah, e tipo, di norma i pugnali hanno il fodero. Me ne sono ricordata troppo tardi e ormai non avevo cazzi di aggiungerlo. Ops? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
